


[Podfic] 'Til You Make It

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, the hardest part for Morgana is to step back. Step back, and let Gwen go it alone, when this is the moment that Morgana most wants to lend her support. But it's Gwen's audition, Gwen's opportunity, and this time she's got to do it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Til You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880177) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

'Til You Make It

By: Samyazaz

 

4:39

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bMerlin%5d%20Til%20You%20Make%20It.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
